Mais qu'estce que Kakashi cache derrière son masq
by kanzeonB
Summary: PWP YAOI! gros délire avec Xyrae. Naruto cherche encore à savoir ce que Kakashi cache sous son masque...


**POV Naruto**

« Qu'est-ce que Kakashi cache derrière son masque ? »

Cette question l'omnubilait depuis plus de deux ans et maintenant qu'il était loin du village comment pourrait-il le savoir. Ils avaient déjà tout essayé avec Sakura et Sasuke…..Sasuke. A ce nom il reprit avec hargne son entraînement. _La prochaine fois ce sera moi le vainqueur et je te ramènerai. Il le faut…je lui ai promis._

« Trouver quelque chose….Trouver quelque chose….Trouver quelque chose…. »

Il revint à son premier sujet de préoccupation. Il était si concentré qu'il n'entendit pas Jiraya qui approchait.

« Baaaaaakkkaaa je…tu..tu m'écoutes quand je te paaarle ! »

_Complètement ivre encore une fois !_

Il regardait son senseï l'air désemparé.

« Ero sennin ! Vous avez dit que vous m'entraîneriez pas que je devrai attendre que vous décuviez ou que vous reveniez de vos sorties « inspiratrices »... »

« Baaakaa ssss c'est de l'aaaaaaaaartt »

« Mais bien sûr. »

Ce n'était pas la peine de continuer ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation des centaines de fois et ça se terminait toujours de la même façon : dans une ou deux bouteilles il allait sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

« Laa prreuve même…même Kach…Kakak…Kakashiiii le célèbre ninjaaaa copieur est un fan de mon aaaaaaaaart. »

_Waou ce soir il en tient une bonne. Il ne me regarde même pas quand il parle. Il parle à un buisson !_

Effectivement Jiraya se tenait tout près d'un bosquet et tentait de le convaincre qu'Icha Icha Paradise était le plus beau livre du monde. Naruto le regardait l'air presque compatissant puis une lueur brilla dans ses yeux. Il s'approcha de Jiraya avant qu'il ne s'énerve devant le manque de compréhension de buisson et le retourna pour l'asseoir au pied d'un arbre.

« Jiraya vous savez ce que Kakashi cache derrière son masque ? »

On ne risquait rien après une millième tentative d'extorsion d'information. Il avait déjà essayé le chantage, le chantage après une dizaine de bouteilles de Saké, le chantage après une quinzaine de bouteilles de Saké, le chantage avec Sexy no jutsu, le chantage avec Sexy no jutsu après une quinzaine de bouteille de Saké, d'ailleurs il en gardait un très mauvais souvenir, le sennin sobre est à la base déjà un pervers mais alors le sennin bourré est une espèce à isoler de la gente féminine.

« Jiray… »

Le sennin venait de tomber dans un profond sommeil. _Pfff ero sennin et alcoolique. Comment lui faire dire ce que Kakashi cache derrière son masque ?  
_Naruto en était là de ses réflexions quand son estomac lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas encore dîné. Il décida tout naturellement d'aller manger des Ramens.

Lorsqu'il arriva il s'assit au comptoir et n'eut même pas à commander, le cuistot lui apporta un bol fumant de son plat préféré. Il prit ses baguettes et oublia pour quelques instants ses dernières préoccupations.

**POV Kakashi**

Cette mission était déjà finie, deux jours, deux petits jours pendant lesquels il s'était sorti de cet ennui mortel.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le village ses seules occupations étaient ses missions. Toujours la même routine, rentrer, faire son rapport et retourner dans une maison vide, se coucher seul, se lever seul, déjeuner seul…seul…repartir pour une mission…seul. Cette solitude lui pesait sur le cœur depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

Sakura était l'élève de Tsunade, Naruto était parti avec Jiraya et Sasuke… Sasuke était parti tout court.

Il soupira. Naruto, ses pitreries, ses bêtises lui manquaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, son sourire…il eut un pincement au cœur, il soupira de nouveau. Jiraya avait raison il devait s'éloigner du village et de l'Akatsuki. Mais tout de même deux ans c'était long, vraiment long.

Kakashi déambulait dans les rues, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer au village. Il profitait de la fraîcheur du soir, de l'animation qui régnait et de l'odeur de grillades et de Ramens qui flottaient dans les rues.

_Ramens !_ Un petit sourire apparut dans son œil. _Aller se sera Ramens pour ce soir._

A cette annonce il avait cru entendre le cri de joie d'un petit blond et apercevoir ses deux grands yeux bleus qui le regardaient comme s'il était le Hokage en personne.

Il entra dans un bar et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la petite salle. Il était déçu. _Qu'est-ce que je croyais que Naruto était assis au comptoir de tous les stands de Ramens. _Il s'assit et commanda un bol.

**POV Naruto**

Naruto sortait des toilettes lorsqu'il vit une silhouette familière accoudée au comptoir. _Non c'est pas possible._ Kakashi était là.

Il allait l'appeler avec toute sa discrétion habituelle lorsqu'il se ravisa.

Pour manger il devait enlever son masque. Il fallait saisir l'occasion, Kakashi ne s'était pas encore aperçu de sa présence.

Il s'approcha le plus discrètement possible, essayant de cacher sa présence, encore quelques pas et il y serait presque…deux pas…un dernier petit pas…

Il sauta sur le tabouret à côté de Kakashi et se pencha le plus possible pour voir son visage.

_Nooooooooonn il a déjà remis son masque ! Il n'avait décidemment pas de chance, à quelques secondes près il aurait pu savoir._

Naruto se demanda soudain ce qui clochait. Il tendit l'oreille et…rien le silence. Il tourna la tête pour voir qu'ils étaient au centre de l'attention. Il regarda Kakashi qui lui aussi semblait un peu ahuri (enfin un peu plus que d'habitude). Soudain il comprit et son visage vira au rouge intense. Il était accroupi sur un tabouret de bar complètement penché sur Kakashi, son visage à deux centimètres de celui de son senseï.

« euh lut' senseï »

Il se rassit plus convenablement. Kakashi le regardait toujours mais maintenant il souriait.

« Naruto ! »

_Ouaip toujours aussi bavard._ Naruto reprit son sourire habituel, il était content de revoir son senseï, et il aurait sûrement une autre occasion de le voir sans son masque.

« Vous allez bien Kakashi-senseï ? et Sakura aussi ? Oba-chan lui en fait pas trop baver ? et les autres ? ils sont passés chuunin ? comment va Iruka ? »

Kakashi demeura un instant stupéfait devant l'avalanche de questions, puis il sourit et lui donna des nouvelles du village. Ils parlèrent un moment, Kakashi offrit un deuxième bol de Ramens à Naruto.

**POV Kakashi**

Kakashi regardait Naruto mangé avec enthousiasme et d'un seul coup il réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Il ne s'attendait en fait pas vraiment à le trouver ici ils étaient bien trop près de Konoha. _Pourquoi se rapprochent ils ? Ils rentrent ? Pas de faux espoirs. Espoir ? depuis quand suis-je sentimental ? _

« Naruto ? que faites vous si près du village ? »

« Che crois qu'on rentre. »

Il avala sa bouchée et reprit.

« On devait partir ce soir mais vu ce que le pervers a ingurgité je sais même pas si on pourra partir demain. »

Il poussa son bol vide et s'essuya la bouche.

Silence.

Kakashi n'avait rien à ajouter : ils rentraient.

Il était content et s'en fichait de savoir pourquoi.

Aucun des deux n'avait envie de regagner sa chambre.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je souris depuis tout à l'heure ? Je me sens bien, j'ai chaud. Ou la la mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? _

_Rien, je suis content de le voir parce que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps._

_Ca n'explique pas pourquoi j'ai chaud. Ca n'explique pas pourquoi mon cœur s'est emballé tout à l'heure quand j'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser. J'aurai bien aimé je crois…sa bouche…_

**POV Naruto**

Silence.

Naruto se sentait bien avec son ancien senseï, il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer. Il essaya de relancer la conversation.

« Dites senseï quand on rentrera on formera une nouvelle équipe ? »

Kakashi semblait être à 20 000 lieues de là. Il tourna la tête vers Naruto l'air un peu ahuri (le même que tout à l'heure --), puis pour cacher ses pensées il dit la première chose qui lui passa à l'esprit.

« Hn…canard en plastique ? »

Naruto le regarda interloqué.

« Pa..Pardon ? »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me parle d'un canard en plastique ? _

_Il a réussit à boire du Saké sans que je m'en aperçoive ? _

_Il est complètement allumé ce soir, il est bizarre…c'est un pervers !_

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à un canard en plastique avec ce sourire ?_

« Senseï je pense qu'il est tant que nous allions au lit… euh… nous coucher! »

Il avait rattrapé la fin de sa phrase avant que Kakashi ne l'entende, prouesse résultant de nombreuses heures passées auprès de Jiraya, maître dans l'art du double emploi qu'on peut trouver dans une phrase anodine.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Naruto réfléchissait pendant qu'il raccompagnait Kakashi.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Dire des choses comme ça à un esprit aussi tordu ! Il pourrait penser que…enfin que…que je lui ai fait une proposition quoi. _

_Et si c'était le cas qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dit ? oui peut-être._

_NON mais ça va pas ! A quoi je pense ! N'importe quoi !_

_Faire une proposition à Kakashi-senseï !_

_Impossible !_

Alors d'où lui venait cette chaleur subite au niveau des joues et pourquoi son cœur battait-il à la chamade ?

**POV Kakashi**

_Il est bien silencieux aujourd'hui. Il a l'air de réfléchir. _

Kakashi aimait bien marcher ou plutôt vagabonder dans les rues avec son ancien élève. Il y avait bien sûr le fait qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul mais il devait l'avouer il appréciait vraiment cette rencontre fortuite.

Naruto ne semblait pas outre mesure se questionner sur son lapsus qui eut été gênant s'il avait été révélateur.

Canard en plastique ?

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait été chercher ! Naruto ne lui aurait jamais proposé une telle chose. Et oui, il ne lisait pas encore Icha Icha Paradise. Quel manque de culture !

_Mais s'il revient à Konoha je pourrais peut-être l'éduquer. C'est vrai après tout je suis son senseï. _

A cette pensée l'œil noir du ninja copieur se fit tour à tour coquin, rieur et gourmand. Il serait si bon de lui apprendre quelques trucs.

Son regard glissa vers le postérieur de Naruto.

_Il a grandi c'est devenu un beau jeune homme avec des fesses musclées et une chute de rein fantastique. Ses cheveux qui lui frôlent les épaules et cette petite boucle d'oreille le rendent décidément très sexy._

**POV Naruto**

Naruto se retourna vers Kakashi.

« Oy..Kakashi… »

Il s'arrêta dans son élan. Kakashi était en train de regarder ses FESSES !

Naruto était en colère, il pointa son redoutable doigt accusateur sur son ancien senseï, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Etait il réellement en colère ? N'était-ce pas de l'excitation qu'il avait ressenti quelques instants plus tôt ?

Trop de questions à traiter en même temps, trop d'interrogations d'un seul coup, ce fut le court-circuit dans sa tête.

Il baragouina un « senseï pervers », se retourna et continua son chemin.

**POV Kakashi**

Kakashi avait suivi la scène avec intérêt.

Tout d'abord fâché de s'être fait prendre en train d'apprécier la vue, puis blasé du hurlement que Naruto allait pousser et enfin surpris de l'absence de ce hurlement.

Au lieu de hurler il semblait réfléchir ! c'était possible ça !

Finalement Naruto dit quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se retourna.

« Oy Naruto ! »

Ce dernier se retourna l'air méfiant.

« Oui ? »

« Mon hôtel se trouve dans cette rue, un peu plus loin. »

**Fin POV**

Naruto stoppa net. Le canard…les fesses…l'hôtel… même en s'appelant Naruto les sous-entendu étaient évidents.

Ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise

_Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça. Je lui ai juste dit que mon hôtel…ah d'accord. Bonjour la finesse ce soir mon vieux Kakashi. _Il ajouta donc.

« Nos chemins se séparent ici. »

A peine avait il dit ces derniers mots qu'il les regretta. _Bien sur que Naruto va partir tu crois quoi qu'il va te proposer de réchauffer tes draps ?_ Il n'avait pas l'intention de mettre Naruto mal à l'aise mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il prit ses yeux de chat potté et lui dit.

« sauf si tu m'accompagnes encore un petit bout de chemin… »

**POV Naruto**

_Le délire. Je nage en plein délire. Quelqu'un a drogué mes Ramens. Kakashi est en train de me demander de le raccompagner jusqu'à son hôtel. Il me drague ? et c'est quoi ces yeux ?Il est pire que Jiraya. Au moins lui ne me fait des propositions que lorsqu'il est ivre ou quand j'utilise sexy no… attend attend il vient de me faire une proposition ! _

Soudain il sembla choqué, cette pensée venant de Kakashi ne le dérangeait absolument pas au contraire.

_Nooon c'est pas possible, je suis pas gay !_

…_enfin je crois…_

_hou lala _

_stoppons ici ces réflexions. Je n'ai pas les idées cohérentes. Il vaut mieux que je rentre. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil tout sera plus clair. Enfin j'espère…_

« Désolé senseï mais il faut que je rentre. »

Il fit un bref signe de tête à Kakashi puis s'en alla par les toits à toute allure.

Il arriva dans sa chambre Jiraya n'était pas là. Il devait encore être assis là où il l'avait laissé.

Il irait le chercher demain matin, ce soir il n'en avait aucune envie.

Il se jeta sur son lit et contempla le plafond. Il repensa à cette soirée, et… au canard en plastique.

Il ferma les yeux _Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore été chercher ?_ Il secoua la tête et tenta de trouver le sommeil. Il compta les ninjas, puis les bols de Ramens, puis les canards en plastique…Naruto s'assit d'un bond.

_NOOON pas les canards en plastique ! Je suis fou !_

_OH MON DIEU tout mais pas ça !_

_Le monde ne peut pas être si cruel ! _

_Jiraya a déteint sur moi ! _

_Calme toi tu ne sais même pas ce qu'on peut faire avec un canard en plastique à part prendre son bain…_

_Dans son bain…_

Naruto fixait les couvertures d'un air absent. Une idée germait dans sa tête.

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il pensa : _dans son bain Kakashi ne porte pas son masque… et quel meilleur moyen que de passer inaperçu…oui mais bien sûr…je suis un génie !_

Naruto se releva, enfila sa veste qu'il avait négligeament jeté sur un dossier de chaise et sortit de sa chambre.

Il se dirigeait vers l'hôtel de Kakashi un sourire en coin_. J'espère qu'il n'est pas encore remonté dans sa chambre, le connaissant il doit encore traîner au bar._

Quand il arriva, il se faufila sans bruit jusqu'au bar et vérifia que Kakashi y était toujours.

Il ressortit toujours aussi discrètement que possible et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

Le groom dormait en attendant d'éventuel client nocturne.

Naruto se glissa derrière le comptoir et feuilleta le registre. Il chercha aux différents noms d'emprunt que son ancien senseï utilisait d'habitude. _Mais lequel a-t-il utilisé ?... _

Il regardait fréquemment s'il ne le voyait pas sortir, tout en continuant de chercher.

_Mais c'est pas vrai où est-ce qu'il est ?_

_Bon sang il aurait changé ses habitudes ! _

Naruto commençait à s'impatienter.

_Ça y est ! Je l'ai trouvé…Mecomoce Dipasera TT :P trop nul dsl_

Il sortit de l'hôtel et grimpa jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre.

_Eros sennin c'est là qu'on voit si j'ai progressé. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'aperçoive de ma présence._

Il entra en masquant son chakra et se prépara à l'arrivée de Kakashi.

**POV Kakashi**

Kakashi était accoudé au bar de son hôtel, il repensait à la soirée et à la façon dont Naruto était parti.

_Déjà qu'il me prenait pour un pervers alors maintenant ça ne va pas s'arranger._

Kakashi prit un dernier verre et décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il aille se coucher, demain il devait rentrer au village, il avait assez traîné comme ça.

Il laissa de quoi payer ses consommations et sortit du bar.

Il marchait d'un pas lourd.

Il se sentait fatigué.

_Je vais prendre un bon bain pour me détendre. mais non on me voit pas arriver_

Il entra dans sa chambre, fit une inspection rapide.

Tout semblait normal.

Il entra dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau.

_Tant pis pour les voisins._

Il se déshabilla, enleva son bandeau et se plongea dans l'eau délicieusement chaude.

Il soupira d'aise.

Il bascula la tête en arrière et sentit quelque chose dessous. Il chercha de la main ce qui pouvait le déranger. Il attrapa l'objet et le plaça devant lui.

Un canard en plastique !

_Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait là ?_

Il le retourna dans tous les sens pour voir si ce n'était pas un piège.

Son inspection finie et n'ayant rien trouvé de suspect il le mit dans son bain et le regarda flotter au gré des vagues qu'il créait en bougeant les jambes.

Il bailla et sentit quelque chose le gêner, il avait oublié d'enlever son masque.

Il approcha la main de sa figure quand il cru voir quelque chose.

Il stoppa net son mouvement et se concentra sur son sharingan.

Il était sûr d'avoir senti quelque chose bouger.

Il tourna la tête et fit le tour de la salle de bain.

Rien.

Il allait se dire qu'il devenait fou quand il vit une lueur bleutée entourée le canard et disparaître tout aussi rapidement.

DU CHAKRA !

L'esprit de Kakashi tournait vitesse grand V. Il concentra le sharingan sur l'objet en plastique et chercha toutes les traces qui pouvaient le mettre sur la piste de la nature du piège.

Il le tournait et re-tournait dans tous les sens cherchant la source du chakra, une inscription ou un pictogramme.

Soudain un frémissement parcouru le canard, Kakashi cessa de le manipuler. Il le regarda de nouveau attentif au moindre mouvement suspect.

_Nooon ! _

Il resta un moment interdit

_C'est pas possible…mais pourquoi… ?_

Il était stupéfait. Tandis qu'il tenait le jouet au niveau de ses yeux un sourire carnassier étendit ses lèvres.

**POV Naruto**

Naruto attendait dans la salle de bain, à l'aide d'un jutsu il avait pris la forme d'un canard en plastique.

Il était concentré pour ne pas faire sauter son mode « furtif ».

Kakashi entra. Naruto l'entendit faire une inspection rapide puis se diriger vers lui.

Il fit couler l'eau puis commença à se déshabiller.

_Ca y est je vais savoir ce qu'il cache derrière son masque !_

Kakashi enleva sa veste de jounin puis son T-shirt.

_Il est très musclé ! Ses vêtements ne lui rendent définitivement pas justice. _

_Des épaules carrées, un corps svelte et pourtant je suis sûr qu'il est dur, son ventre est plat…_

_Est-ce qu'il a la peau douce ?..._

Naruto se figea.

_Par les couilles de Kyuubi !_

Kyubi : hé gamin je suis pas dans ton histoire c'est pas à celle là que tu devrais penser…

Auteuse : désolée pour cette interruption momentanée d'un goût douteux : Kyubi couché sinon dans la prochaine fic tu fini avec Pakun !

Kyubi s'en va en sifflant comme si de rien n'était : Elle est flippante et frapadingue

_Je suis en train de fantasmer sur Kakashi. Est-ce qu'il a la peau douce non mais ça va pas ma tête ! _

_Calme toi calme toi. Concentre toi. _

Kakashi retira son pantalon et jeta son boxer par terre.

_Huum il a des fesses musclées et de longues cuisses et un…_

_Nooon concentre toi tu es un canard. Un canard en plastique jaune. Tu ne peux pas avoir trop chaud. Tu ne peux pas te sentir bizarre. _

_Tu es un canard._

Alors qu'il était en pleine séance d'auto persuasion, Naruto ne vit pas Kakashi entrer dans l'eau.

Il ne reprit conscience du monde extérieur que lorsqu'il sentit qu'il flottait dans l'eau. Un cri de victoire monta dans sa gorge qui heureusement ne pouvait produire aucun son.

_Kakashi est dans son bain et…aaahhhh il porte toujours son masque !_

_Il ne l'enlève même pas. Tout ça pour ça. C'est pas juste._

Naruto perdit un instant le fil de ses pensées. Une goutte d'eau venait de tomber sur le torse du ninja copieur. Naruto suivit son périple, depuis ses pectoraux en passant par son ventre en suivant la courbe de ses abdominaux pour finir dans son nombril. La goutte faisait mine de continuer son voyage lorsqu'une main remua l'eau et passa juste devant lui, ce qui lui suffit pour le sortir de sa contemplation et voir qu'il commençait sérieusement à perdre sa concentration.

Il suivit la main des yeux pensant que c'était une chose moins dangereuse à suivre qu'une goutte d'eau. Cette main s'approchait du visage du senseï.

_Il va en lever son masque !_

Ce dernier sursaut d'excitation suffit à faire sauter sa concentration déjà vacillante.

_Merde, merde merde ! Concentre toi. Je suis un CANARD, C-A-N-A-R-D !  
_

Il réussit à cacher sa présence. Mais alors qu'il allait reporter son attention sur Kakashi il se sentit soulever.

_AAhhh il m'a vu ! C'est fini !_

_Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire !_

Kakashi le retourna, une fois, deux fois...

_Hé mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il veut me rendre malade ! _

_Ça va pas de me secouer dans tous les sens !_

_J'ai la nausée ! aaahhh_

Naruto eut un haut le cœur qui fit une fois de plus sauter sa concentration.

_Merde il va finir par savoir que c'est moi !_

_Hé une seconde._

_Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?_

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ce regard de pervers !_

_Aaahhh le même qu' Eros sennin devant le onsen féminin._

_Avec ce regard j'ai l'impression d'être une sucrerie._

Naruto retint son souffle. Il se sentait de plus en plus bizarre, les yeux disparates l'hypnotisaient.

Une main se rapprocha de sa tête et un doigt lui caressa le cou. Puis elle continua le long du dessin de ses ailes. Elle repassa sous lui toujours caressante vint se poster sous son bec.

Naruto frémit, s'il avait pu il aurait ronronné. Il sentait une douce chaleur et un frisson le parcourir.

_Encore…_

…_Comment ça « encore » mais non mais pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait !_

Kakashi laissait son doigt vagabonder, il suivait les lignes de son cou ou celles de ses ailes ou encore celles de son ventre.

_Huunn… ouiii… noon… ça suffit… noon _

_Concentre toi ! Reste concentré ! Je suis un CANARD…que Kakashi est en train de caresser...noon un canard en plastique qui flotte…non je flotte plus ! Je suis sur…son ventre !_

_Kami-sama !_

Kakashi avait posé le canard sur son ventre et avec deux doigts il dessinait des arabesques de façon quasi symétrique.

_Ah noon ça c'est trop…_

Naruto ne put finir sa phrase. Dans un « poop » retentissant et dans un nuage de fumée, il retomba sur Kakashi.

Arrêt sur image.

Le nuage de fumée vient de disparaître.

Kakashi est allongé, nu dans son bain.

Des volutes de vapeur s'échappent de la baignoire.

Naruto est à plat ventre, nu allongé sur son ancien senseï la tête posé dans le creux de son cou.

L'une des mains de Kakashi est posé sur son flan et l'autre est sur sa cuisse.

L'un comme l'autre retiennent leur respiration.

Une légère brise entre par la fenêtre et vient effleurer le postérieur de notre blondinet préféré.

Fin de l'arrêt sur image.

Naruto frissonna. Il essaya de relever la tête pour regarder Kakashi mais il était trop penché. Son nez caressa le menton sous le tissu du masque. Il s'écarta légèrement et posa ses mains sur le torse du jounin. Il tenta de se redresser mais ce mouvement accentua le contact entre leur désir déjà tendu.

Il s'arrêta, le souffle court, un léger gémissement venait de franchir les lèvres de Kakashi.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose mais il semblait que ses neurones avaient court-circuités.

**POV Kakashi**

Kakashi sentit que la concentration de Naruto flanchait et quand il reprit sa forme initiale un sourire de vainqueur orna ses lèvres.

Mais pour un court instant seulement. Naruto était allongé sur lui nu comme au premier jour de sa naissance.

Son sourire s'effaça et il retint sa respiration.

Il sentait l'excitation le gagné et ne voulait pas choquer son élève. Sinon il pouvait le perdre définitivement.

Il ne bougeait pas et attendait la réaction de Naruto.

Il sentait son souffle chaud caresser son cou, puis plus rien. Naruto essaya de relever la tête, il sentit son nez se cogner doucement sur son menton, puis ses mains se posèrent sur son torse.

Une décharge électrique traversa le corps du jounin.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il essaye de faire ? Réfléchit Kakashi réfléchit._

Naruto se releva un peu et de ce fait leurs érections naissantes se touchèrent.

Il ne put réprimer un gémissement.

_« Ohh… » _

A ce moment il arrêta de réfléchir et ses mains se mirent en mouvement, mues seulement par leur volonté.

Une d'entre elles remonta le long de la cuisse effleurant des fesses musclées et fermes. L'autre se fit légère et continua de tracer des arabesques sur les flans et le dos de Naruto.

Naruto se tendit et Kakashi s'arrêta. Naruto respirait vite mais son excitation grandissante incita le ninja copieur à poursuivre ses caresses.

Ses deux mains remontèrent le long du dos et commencèrent un mouvement circulaire sur les épaules du genin, puis elles descendirent le long de la colonne vertébrale lentement, comme si elles attendaient le feu vert pour descendre plus bas.

Naruto gémit et sa tête bascula en avant. Il posa son front sur l'épaule de Kakashi.

Le feu vert étant donné, les mains descendirent apprendre le relief des hanches d'abord puis de ses fesses. Elles se firent tour à tour légères, caressantes, taquines ou insistantes.

La respiration de Naruto était saccadée mais ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur la peau de son épaule. Kakashi s'arrêta un instant et sentit ses lèvres chaudes remonter le long de sa clavicule, déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou et continuer leur périple jusque derrière son oreille.

Sa respiration aussi se fit plus courte. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Naruto et accentuèrent la pression entre leur deux corps leur arrachant à tout deux un soupir de plaisir.

Puis une main souleva la hanche et se glissa entre eux, suivant l'aine elle caressa d'abord la peau tendre puis elle prit le sexe de Naruto qui hoqueta de surprise et commença un va et vient lent.

Un cri rauque remonta la gorge de Naruto.

_« Kakashi… »_

Naruto soupira son nom comme une supplique.

Kakashi augmenta la cadence de ses caresses. Naruto appuya son front sur son épaule et ses mains s'agrippèrent à ses bras. Ses hanches se mirent à onduler. Finalement tout son corps se tendit, un dernier cri s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se répandit sur le ventre du jounin.

**POV Naruto**

Naruto haletait. Il ferma les yeux essayant de retrouver ses esprits.

Il sentait toujours la main de Kakashi sur son sexe tout comme il sentait ses muscles frémir sous ses doigts.

Ses mains remontèrent le long de ses bras jusque sur ses épaules. Il hésitait encore ne cherchant plus trop à savoir pourquoi il fantasmait sur son senseï quelques minutes au paravent. Il se mordit la lèvre et ses mains commencèrent la lente exploration du corps de son amant.

Il suivit du bout des doigts les cicatrices plus blanches que la peau du jounin qui ornaient ses pectoraux.

Kakashi se crispa et ses mains vinrent prendre les deux lobes fermes de ses fesses.

Naruto stoppa tout mouvement, c'est alors qu'il se sentit soulever. Pour garder l'équilibre il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Kakashi sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Il approcha ses lèvres du visage du jounin mais il s'arrêta net, regardant Kakashi avec hésitation. Ce dernier surpris de cet arrêt soudain fixa Naruto, en proie à un doute insidieux quand au bon vouloir du blond à continuer leurs ébats.

_Son masque…pourquoi garde-t-il son masque ? _

_Est-ce que je peux lui enlever ?_

_Il va croire que je ne suis là que pour ça…_

_Mais je n'étais là que pour ça…_

…_c'est plus le cas !_

_noon…_

_non ?..._

**POV Kakashi**

Naruto malmenait sa lèvre inférieure depuis ce qui semblait à Kakashi une éternité. Ses mains sur ses fesses s'étaient faites plus caressantes mais il ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu perdu dans ses pensées.

« Na…Naruto.. » souffla-t-il

Cela parut le sortir de sa torpeur.

Il se pencha doucement et alors qu'il s'appuyait sur sa main gauche, sa main droite s'approcha du visage de Kakashi, cette lueur d'inquiétude toujours présente dans ses grands yeux azurs.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il avait oublié d'enlever son masque.

_Stupide…je suis stupide…_

Sa main intercepta celle de Naruto et la reposa sur son torse.

Naruto parut blessé, ses yeux se baissèrent et sa bouche perdit se sourire qu'il lui était si doux. Le blond ferma les yeux.

_Non ! Attend_

_C'est pas ça…_

Son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine.

Il enleva son masque d'un coup sec et prit le menton de Naruto le forçant à relever la tête. Il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts et ses lèvres vinrent effleurer sa bouche.

Naruto surpris de ce contact ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux rouge et noir du ninja copieur.

Kakashi passa sa langue sur ces lèvres maintenant offertes. Le baiser se fit plus langoureux.

Il entreprit d'explorer sa bouche, son palais, de caresser sa langue, de lui mordiller les lèvres.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Naruto, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, passa à son tour sa langue sur la bouche de Kakashi, ses mains étant reparties à la découverte du corps musclé de son senseï.

Kakashi effleura les fesses de Naruto puis un de ses doigts vint à la recherche d'un relief précis, qu'il affectionna quelques secondes avant de le pénétrer.

Naruto se tendit sous l'étrangeté de sentir un corps étranger le pénétrer mais il se détendit sachant que c'était Kakashi.

Kakashi commença un va et vient tout en laissant sa bouche errer sur le visage et le cou du genin. Il continua avec deux doigts puis avec trois.

Naruto ne voulant pas rester sans rien faire entreprit de jouer avec les deux boutons de chaire rose de Kakashi dressés par le désir.

Trouvant que son blondinet était suffisamment près, Kakashi retira ses doigts, s'attirant un grognement courroucé dudit blondinet, et lui prit les hanches pour le soulever légèrement.

Naruto prenant appui sur ses épaules se positionna au dessus du sexe du jounin qui le fit redescendre lentement. La douleur était présente mais pas aussi forte que ce qu'il avait cru.

Il attendit quelques instants le temps de s'habituer à cette présence en lui, puis il ondula le bassin donnant ainsi le signal tant attendu.

Kakashi s'assit et prit une prise plus ferme sur Naruto qui passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Les cris et gémissement montaient dans la pièce en même que les volutes de vapeur, emplissant l'atmosphère surchauffée.

Kakashi prit le sexe de Naruto et lui intima le même rythme une fois lent une autre fois rapide.

Soudain Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière et dans un cri rauque atteignit le septième ciel.

Cette vision très érotique de Naruto la tête rejetée en arrière, dont la jouissance avait coloré les joues, ajoutez à ça une pression plus que conséquente autour de son membre et Kakashi rejoignit Naruto au septième ciel.

Naruto retomba sur Kakashi qui après avoir repri son souffle se retira de son amant.

Naruto ne disait rien ce qui était plutôt inhabituel.

« Naruto ?.. » tenta-t-il un première fois. Il attendit une réponse.

« Naruto ?... » Répéta-t-il.

Il se recula légèrement pour tomber sur la vision plus qu'attendrissante d'un Naruto endormi sur son épaule le sourire aux lèvres.

Il sortit du bain et porta Naruto jusqu'au lit où il l'essuya sommairement avant d'en faire autant pour lui et de se glisser dans les draps.

Avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée il sentit Naruto venir se pelotonner tout contre lui. Il passa alors son bras autour de ses épaules et ferma les yeux.

Auteuse : Mais qu'est-ce que Kakashi cache derrière son masque !

Je veux savoir !

Naruto : Moi je sais….nananananèreuuuuuuuuuhhh….

Auteuse : Dis le moi steuh-plaieuuuuhhh !

Naruto : NON, N-O-N !

Auteuse : sourire et regard meurtrier dans ma prochaine fic ça pourrait bien être Sasike le chouchou de Kakashi…

Naruto : …

Auteuse : …et je te fais torturer par Oroshimaru…

Naruto : ….

Auteuse…et plus de ramens !...tadam trop fière d'elle

Naruto : … vu le temps que tu mets pour écrire une fic. Je suis tranquille.

Auteuse : TT je suis maltraitée par les perso…TT…


End file.
